Recent third generation digital cellular communication systems, such as Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and Code Division Multiple Access IX Evolution-Data Optimized (CDMA 1X Ev/Do) systems, are designed to offer higher data rates to subscribers than previous systems such as Global System for Mobile (GSM) communications or CDMA IS-95 systems. However, higher data rates are generally available only where radio frequency propagation characteristics are favorable and where local system capacity demands are low. Such limitations can significantly restrict the practical utility of an offered high data rate service.
Dual mode wireless communication devices enable multimedia content to be delivered across multiple networks, such as cellular, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), broadband or Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) networks, and can provide an improved Quality of Service (QoS) by utilizing the best performing (e.g., based on measured signal strength) network relative to a user's location. For example, a dual-mode cellular telephone user inside a building may first place a call by connecting to a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) access point. If the user then leaves the building while maintaining the connection to the Wi-Fi access point, the telephone can sense that the Wi-Fi signal gets weaker while an available cellular signal gets stronger. The telephone will therefore seamlessly switch modes, using voice call continuity (VCC) technology, and transfer the call to a cellular network.
To meet demands for broadband service, access points offering Internet access through ad hoc networking standards are commonly deployed by third party service providers in locations where there is a perceived need for high data rate service. However, choosing such locations is often based primarily on convenience rather than actual demonstrated need. For example, a service provider may establish an access point at each store of a particular coffee store chain with which the service provider has completed an agreement. But such convenience-based locations for access points can be significantly different from actual need-based locations, resulting in less efficient communication networks and a lower quality of service for network subscribers.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.